


Please Be Naked

by BurningUpASunJustToSayHello



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: "Let's Wing It!" Fic Exchange, Angst and Feels, Established Relationship, F/M, Post 2x18 fic, Sex that could disguised as intense sad cuddling, established deckerstar, look I tried to write sex, the return of the pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 17:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningUpASunJustToSayHello/pseuds/BurningUpASunJustToSayHello
Summary: After 2x18 Chloe wants to think she's moved on, but the nightmares convince her otherwise.





	Please Be Naked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CloudXMK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudXMK/gifts).



> Hello welcome to my post 2x18 fic! This is gifted to the lovely CloudXMK and my song for this was Happier by Ed Sheeran. I know it didn't follow exactly what it was supposed to, but when has predictability ever been fun, right? Find the song and lyrics [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8TpcBDJZsJA&feature=youtu.be) and [here](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/edsheeran/happier.html)

The bitterness crept in slowly. It lingered in the morning shafts of light that stabbed her sheets and sulked in the dark corners of her apartment. The first few days it was easy to ignore: blasting music and taking more jobs than she probably should have. But after a week, Chloe couldn't help but feel the tug on her heart.

In between the empty spaces of night when the song changed and when the work finally came to a screeching halt, the bitterness haunted her thoughts. She felt it in the coolness of the air each night when she stepped outside.

It whispered memories of warmer things shared by warmer people. A time when the bed dipped without her imagination. A feeling that didn't leave her hollow. A person who hadn't yet left.

Chloe sat on the back step, praying the cold concrete would help numb her to sleep. 

The smog had thinned for the night and silk ribbons of moonlight wrapped bows around the black clouds, bathing the world in delicate porcelain shades. Her toes had turned blue and Chloe could no longer tell if it was a trick of the light or the cold. 

The snatches of LA’s nightlife suggested that she go in; go curl into her side of the cool, lonely sheets and forget about the abandoned ones that lay next to her.

For once, Chloe listened and her feet wore their way back through the french doors, up the stairs, and back to her room. They came to a stop at the edge of the rug as Chloe stared at her empty bed. 

It was only a queen. The gray sheets were still twisted and thrown off from when she'd woken an hour ago. They were new and had seen a different black haired man roll lovingly in them than the last ones had. Those sheets, from before her divorce, were on a king sized bed in a different house.

The suffocating smell of cologne enveloped her senses like a cloud of cigarette smoke as she flopped into the pillows. It mingled with the remaining dregs of her own perfume until Chloe could stand it no longer. 

She rolled to the only side of the bed that was ever warm anymore and tried to forget. 

Forget that there was no  _ her  _ side anymore. The dark eyes that used to melt into the gray pillows beside her now hardened under unsaid words and fake smiles. The cologne that soaked half of the sheets stayed firmly attached to its owner’s cleanly pressed suits. The divots left in the mattress had filled in.

Chloe’s thoughts swam so deeply in nostalgia that when the bed dipped like it had weeks before, she passed it off as another bitter illusion. The sounds of tailored clothes hitting the rug rang dull on her tired ears. The  _ clang _ of a belt against the wood floor remained muted by Chloe’s disbelief.

The same cologne fell over her, this time like a welcoming embrace. When warm arms wound their way from the other side of the bed to hers, Chloe finally let herself turn and look at the nightmare she'd conjured.

It came in the same shape it always did: large sad eyes and tamed black hair. The moonlight slipping through the blinds painted its face in shadows of loneliness, as if it hadn’t seen her in weeks instead of the night before. 

It leaned in for a kiss, just as it had so many nights before. She offered it her neck first, not wanting to deal with the disappointment again tonight.

The first night it had come, only two days after her bed had been empty, she'd thought it was real.

Chloe had jumped into its arms and made the mistake of kissing its lips. As soon as she did, the illusion melted under her touch. It went cold and faded back into the corners of her fragmented memory of when the bed was full.

On nights like tonight, when she was too tired and too lonely to will it away, she let herself believe it was him. She would lose herself under its soft touches that weren’t quite like she remembered, if only to distract herself for a few moments. 

But Chloe could only convince herself so much. 

Its lips would eventually meet hers and she would finally face the truth.

The kisses were foreign, as the lips of nightmares should be. And the man Chloe was imagining in its place was long gone.

The nightmare brushed its lips softly across her skin like the man whose face it wore would have before. 

It trailed them up over her jaw, pressing harder kisses on the bone there, before making its way to her lips. 

She did nothing to stop the kiss; she was already tired of its presence. 

Chloe sighed bittersweetly into it, knowing that it would disappear soon enough.

Instead of being met with cold nothingness, the illusion stayed. It kissed her back soundlessly, the feeling shockingly familiar. Its hand moved to cup her cheek; the tender touch no longer a distorted ghost of a memory. 

When its body inched closer, the kisses changed. They turned softer and more hesitant and she didn’t miss the silent question that hung from its lips. 

Chloe allowed it to straddle her and was surprised to find the warmth from its body seeped into her skin differently than it had before. 

The kiss deepened into one of gentle desperation and all of a sudden Chloe understood. She knew him; knew his touch, his warmth, his kiss.

Her hands pulled him closer to her while his moved to twist into the gray sheets underneath them. 

The kiss grew deeper still as the bitterness of the last few weeks crashed into Chloe. 

She'd tried hating him for what he'd done to her; how easily he'd made her care for him before disappearing without a trace. Chloe wanted to hate him so  _ damn  _ much _.  _ But all of the fights she had coating her tongue in the last few weeks were soundlessly smothered by another kiss.

She wanted to scream at him for abandoning her and cry for his return all at the same time. His kisses whispered  _ forgive me,  _ but the new blisters that flawed his skin told her not to demand answers.

Mind still racing, she felt his hands drift down her body, pausing for permission at her waist.

She broke the kiss to meet his gaze. Chloe’s eyes never left his as she covered his hand with hers and lead him to draw up the hem of her ratty old t shirt. Together, they slowly pulled it off of her body.

He paused to carefully caress her newly revealed stomach, like she too was a nightmare that he may dissolve with a tender touch.  Chloe shivered as the fresh callouses scraped lightly against her skin.

His mouth returned to hers. The kisses made their way back down the way they'd come and peppered her breasts, making Chloe gasp at the sheer tenderness of it all.

Their love had never been gentle before. It was all hard edges and freshly knocked down walls before he left. Sex had always been exhaustingly satisfying, but never loving. Chloe had never been brave enough to let it  _ be _ loving.

But here he was, easing them both out of their last layers of clothing with a sweetness someone like him shouldn't have. 

He allowed her to run her hands up his back and tangle themselves in his hair, pulling the wild locks from its product. Her fingers mapped every new scrape and bruise. She trailed her nails lightly over where his scars should have been and gave a shocked gasp when her nails grazed smoothly over the newly flawless skin.

A small appreciative sound escaped him, making her file the thought away for later.

His hands cupped her thighs lightly, as if he was afraid of breaking her. Chloe’s body arched under his touch, hips brushing his. 

Chloe buried her face into the hollow of his throat, inhaling the cologne that had taken over her sheets long ago. 

A memory of the bottle sitting on the vanity slipped into her mind. 

Chloe wrapped her arms tighter around him, remembering how it shattered when she’d flung it against the wall two days after he’d left. 

She swallowed the image as his breathing changed, becoming more frantic with each touch.Pulling back, she stared at the man she let give her so much grief and heartbreak.

So much of herself she’d given him and so little he’d given her. 

He stared back, dark eyes glimmering with sad desperation.

She trailed her fingertips gently down his face, catching the single tear that streaked his skin. Chloe swiped it away, trying to keep her own tears from spilling.

No matter how hard they tried to cut each other out of their lives, Chloe knew that they would always end up here. No matter how much it hurt, how much damage they did, they could never stay away. 

They would burn no matter what, she thought, so why not burn together. 

His hands ran up the underside of her legs, drawing another shiver out of her. One trailed up the length of her body and wrapped itself firmly in hers.

He was trembling and Chloe reached up to place a tender kiss onto the side of his mouth.

He came apart for her like no one else. He held Chloe close, head buried in the crook of her neck and a hand tightly laced with hers. She followed soon after, another rare moan of his sending her over the edge. Her hand gripped his and thighs squeezed tighter as her muscles contracted around him. 

His lips found hers once more. He kissed her and Chloe shuddered as wave after wave of pleasure ripped through her body. 

She melted into the newly warmed gray sheets, taking him with her.

He let himself collapse on top of her, head resting protectively over her heart, and free hand tracing letters that had no meaning onto her skin. 

Chloe stroked the now perfect expanse of his back, wondering just where he had gone this time.

The rest of the sheets pooled at their legs; both of them basking in the afterglow and too afraid to speak.

_ I missed you  _ she wrote into his back, mimicking the mindless patterns on her skin.

He sighed as she finished the last letter. 

_ You should be happier _ he traced in English. After a few beats of silence he added  _ so should I. _

Chloe felt his fingertips sear the afterthought into her skin.

“We can't keep doing this,” she murmured out loud.

Her voice seemed to break the spell that had been cast when he'd walked in. His warmth chilled and his grip on her fingers tightened until Chloe was sure he'd break them.

“I'm sorry,” Lucifer said, breath tickling the hollow of her throat.

His wide eyes avoided hers as he continued to draw unknown figures.

They fell back into bittersweet silence, Lucifer making no move to roll off of her just yet. Instead, he brought their joined hands to his lips, brushing them across her calloused knuckles in a dated act of affection, before releasing it and shifting off of her. 

Chloe turned away as she felt him rise from the bed. There was the soft rustle of fabric being slid over still-slick skin. 

“I didn't leave because I wanted to.”

Somehow that made the words sting worse. 

Chloe feigned sleep. 

She heard Lucifer heave out a tired sigh. More fabric fluttered and she felt something warm cover her. 

She counted his footsteps out of the room. When she reached thirteen, she knew he was already down the stairs.

Opening her eyes, Chloe saw Lucifer's wool coat draped over her naked body. Tugging it close, she waited as the bitterness began slowly creeping back into her life.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this fic was stolen from The 1975's song by the same name. Pats and cats to my beta <3


End file.
